


命里无

by nightoye



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Relationships: 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	命里无

刘备有一枚玉佩，质地算不得上佳，白色的，边缘有些浑浊。这东西据他自己说来，是在出外求学时叔父所赠。而真实情况呢？

他每次上战场时会设法将它带上。系在腰间或者藏在甲胄里。这个小习惯很多人都知道，但没人会觉得好奇，或者想要询问。

因为每个能从战场上回来的人，都会有一些小小的迷信。

比如说，今天早晨出门先迈左脚还是右脚，下床时往左边还是右边，天意似乎就是由这种事情所决定的。

有些人会和人家交流，有些人就不会。

刘备就和他新任的军师讲了个故事。

“那时候是在徐州。我和云长他们都失散了，几乎是孤身一人地去投靠了袁绍。”

军师说他知道这件事。刘备笑着说：“那时候可真狼狈啊。”

那时候的他失去了很多东西，不过他又得到了一些。年轻的军师揉着自己的扇子，时不时看到讲述的男人眼底的希望与伤感。这两种感情交替着在他的故事里下落和泛起。

“后来怎样了？”

“我在路上一直很仓皇，觉得自己像缺了一块。但是那时候还有人跟着我，所以不能表现出来。我想云长和其他很多人大概此生无法再会了……然而我不敢去细想这个事实。就这么走了很久，去到袁本初那儿，我才意识到，我把那块玉弄丢了。

“那当然只是一件小事，可我却记得自己的失魂落魄。我又找了很久，也没在行李里翻出它来。”

可是它在这儿。那个故事的结局呢？

“大概是天意，直到云长重新找到我的那晚上，我突然觉得有什么预感。在自己暂睡的那张床上一翻，果然，它好好地躺在那里。难道我之前竟然没有注意到它？或者这东西就通灵性，它也自己找到了我？”

所以，在之后他们带着百姓南下时，刘备还揣着那块玉。

在路上的时候有人来报告说赵云失踪了，怕他去投奔敌人了。刘备说：子龙必不负我。

语气坚定。

军师当时从侧面观察着他，暗想，若是你信错了，又会怎样？

当年的他已经有了很多另类的习惯，比如说夏天带着扇子，比如说嗜好文书，比如说想得太多。不过他那个时候年轻气盛，头脑清晰，目标坚定，所以没有染上一个最为不良的习惯：相信命运。

后来赵云果然带着阿斗回来了。刘备那时候笑得很开心，并没有后世流传的摔儿子举动。

大致上，这种迷信属于时灵时不灵的范畴。就类似于早晨祈祷“不要下雨”，白天下雨的几率，也是一半一半。

最灵验的情况莫过于早上的时候祈祷今天太阳下山，然后晚上太阳就真的下山了。

以及诸葛亮很快就去镇守三郡了，失去了继续揭露迷信的机会。

十几年间事情很多。大事更多。天下的风云变幻又转为了过眼云烟。

得到而失去，失去而得到。

死去的人很多。其中不乏有他们都认识的，重要的人。

刘备回到白帝城之时，起初精神还算得不错。后来生了一场病，他没太在意，却渐渐地变得严重起来。

他这一生可也算得大起大落了。

诸葛亮赶到白帝城之后，他们也说了许多关于季汉未来的事情。刘备的意志好像被分成了两半，一半急切地想要和过去的亲朋会面，一半却牵挂地留在这世界上。他很清醒。

一半的他在对诸葛亮说：照顾好我的儿子，以及我们的将来，你知道怎样做。

另一半的他起初沉默不语，后来变成了一个健谈的朋友。

他说：“还记得你刚跟随我那一年听过的故事吗？”

他的丞相坐在房间里，手上拿着一卷奏折，桌沿放着把扇子，典型的照顾病人不误工作。

诸葛亮抬头看了他一眼：“就是关于那块玉的那个？”

“我忘了……你当时说了什么？”

“我说了后来怎样了。”诸葛亮严肃认真地想了想，也亏他真能回想起来。

刘备说：“后来，我不是就遇到了你嘛。”

……他是不是烧糊涂了，前言不搭后语。

刘备似乎是真的有些糊涂，却是笑道：“可是我没有对任何人说过真相。翼德，云长，他们都不知道。”

“真相……？”

“其实那块玉是我在一个黄巾贼的身上找到的。那一次我在战场上受了伤，就躺到了尸体堆里装死，在我起来的时候，用手在地上撑着，就摸到了它。它是自己来找我的，所以我才一直认为它有灵性。”

“……”

“孔明……？”

“它还没丢吧？”

“没有。我想……把它送给你。”

后来人们都注意到季汉丞相会在腰上佩一个玉佩。出征的时候尤为爱惜。

没关系，每个能从战场上回来的人，都会有一些小小的迷信。

诸葛亮给刘备主持着修了一座坟，工程量不大，距离成都也很近。他自己的相府离得也近，可以沿着道路慢慢走到那里去。

但他没有什么时间在成都。刘备死后的他变得很忙碌，平定叛乱，重新联吴，休养生息，准备北伐……许多的日子就如同流水一样地过去了。

曾经的诸葛亮相信人定胜天，在命运给他失望和更大的失望后，他仍然相信。至于刘备所执着的迷信，他想，或许让它留在那里也没有坏处。这样很好，在面对困难的时候能不用去想结果如何。早上祈求下雨的几率是一半一半，而他出门时会带把伞。

像魏延之类的人一定会嫌弃他太谨慎了。诸葛亮实在没有办法告诉他，自己已经失去了多少东西，又害怕失去多少东西。

他有时候会试图将那块玉擦亮，恢复到崭新的状态，但它还是那个老样子，泛白，颜色有些浑浊。

提醒着他刘备已经永远不在了。

其余的事情便是后世记载的故事——他在最后一次北伐的途中倒下了。在五丈原那个地方。那一年他们在渭水边屯田，打算和司马懿长期相持，却不料天不予寿算。就像当年的刘备一样，他能感受到自己一天天地衰弱下去。和当年的刘备不一样的是，想要托付的人都不在身边。

尚书仆射李福来找他，找了两次。他说了继承人的名字。

在说蒋琬的时候他倒是想起来，时间大概在某年的汉中，他斩了马谡之后。蒋琬到了汉中时，责备他不应该杀死那个有才能的年轻人。那整件事真是季汉那一年最大的失望。诸葛亮自己都不由得有些怀疑，自己以后是不是应该变得迷信一点？

不。他的心还是断然拒绝。

他有着多么坚定的灵魂。

后世传说他有着夜观天象预测未来的能力。假如有的话，他会更加温柔一些，还是更加冷漠一些？

那个秋天的五丈原格外萧瑟。诸葛亮在终于无法起身时把所有人叫到了身边，安排后事。他心里很明白自己的大限什么时候到来，但就是不想承认自己的理想，以这种方式半途而废。

终于也并无别话，不过安排退兵、断后等事宜而已。其他事，交给蒋琬好了。

那些人都走了，他闭上眼睛，等待着什么静静来临。

“既然说它有灵性，又由你亲手所赠，那么我对它许愿的话，会实现吗？”

“我能否在这最后，梦见你一次？”

最后一次醒来时他已经知道了答案。

靠近他的那个亲兵听见他低低的，最后的一句话。

“希望啊……大概真是假的。”

一切结束之后，他们将季汉丞相及他生前不离身的玉佩埋葬在了定军山。和当年失去刘备时一样，季汉再次经历了剧烈的震荡，而后回归平静。剩下的人还在继续前行。

至于天命的真实与虚假，也再也没有人能弄得清楚了。


End file.
